Insert crappy title here 'til I get a better one
by Castieldelic
Summary: Lithuania needs his sleep. But he can't seem to get it...There's someone on his mind... First POV. Discontinued, I'm sorry.
1. I've got to do this

Okay, this is pretty much my first Hetalia Fanfiction. It's probably a fail, because I was sitting in front of my dinosaur computer and was like: "I NEED TA WRITE A HETALIA FIC!" And this was born. Excuse the crappy-ness, it was written at about 10pm, and it wasn't written on a sheet of paper before it was typed. I'll see how this goes to see if I should keep doing this more often. Oh God, I'm blabbing away like Finland. Onto the story, I hope you enjoy it! This is probably one of my TP's (I can't call it OTP, I've got more than one :3) Oh, and after typing for about 40 minutes, I decided to make this a chaptered fic, because it's a bit epic. Lastly, I need a NAME FOR IT! Persons will be credited :3 It shall be called: **Insert crappy title here until I find a better one **forever, unless I get some feedback :3

* * *

><p><strong>Before I forget, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, France and Spain would be paedophiles, Germany and Italy would be married, Hungary and Austria would have never come to be, Canada would be awesome with Prussia...Need I say more?<strong>

"I'm still into wonder why I'm still awake. Am I hungry...? No, not at all. Is my stomach angry, or something? No, not that I know of... It's 3:21am...I have work to do tomorrow... Why am I not sleepy yet? America-kun would be so annoyed if I was rude, snappy, and irritable to him when I have to help him tomorrow...Maybe I should just turn over...No, that didn't work..."

My thoughts were racing like an out-of-control racehorse. I tried to calm myself, but it didn't help. If I could just phone him, right now... That would probably help... I just want to make sure he's okay and all... "Y-yeah, I should totally do it," I whispered to myself, climbing out from under my covers to get to the small telephone mounted on the wall.

My hands were shaking. What if America-kun woke up while I was making the call? Would he send me out? Or maybe just take out the phone instead? I brought up the nerve to grab the phone and bring it up to my ear. "N-now, what was his number...?" I whispered, still fidgeting. I nearly screamed when I heard a loud crack of wood, as if someone was coming towards me. But it was just another one of those "it's an old house, it's going to make those creepy noises" type of thing. I drew a shaky breath, trying to remember that number. "2...7...2...4...6...8...3...2...2...2...1.." I recited, slowly turning the dial as I did so.

The other side rang about 4 times, before a familiar voice ran through my ear. "Mmm...Hello?" He answered. It sounded like he was eating his favourite food or something. "H-hi Poland...It's me." I whispered, sounding a bit too excited. "Ah! I haven't heard from you in a while, my sweet. Like, close your bedroom door, will ya?" He said, taking a pause to let me fill his order. I walked up to my wooden door, taking a look across the hall to see America, passed out on his bed. I don't even think a bomb would wake him up at this hour. I quietly shut the door, and rebelling out, locked it. I couldn't take any chances, now could I?

I walked back to the phone, taking it in my hand and walking it over as far as the cord would let me. "S-so, how have you been?" I finally said, snuggling down onto the corner of my bed. "Oh, I've been missing you. You're all I've been thinking about, you know. Nothing else goes through my mind anymore. Like, what about you? How have you been?" I nearly froze up at those words. Poland and I were friends. Good friends, actually. However, with him being a cross dresser, and I being a worrywart, we were pretty much opposites when it came to personality traits. "I...I guess I've been fine...How has Russia been? And Belarus...?" I asked, trying to answer his question without sounding like a complete joke. "Russia? You're like, asking about RUSSIA?" He spat into my ear, sounding a bit annoyed. I scratched my head. What was wrong with asking about Russia?

"W-was I not supposed to...?" I sounded a bit worried. "That's not like you. To ask about your abuser... Has something happened, Leit?" He sounded more worried than I did. _" I...I need to confess, Poland...I love you...I always have...And always will..." _My mind chanted. "Leit..? T-Toris..?" "Huh..? Oh, sorry, Poland, I-" "Toris, I needa like, say something..." Poland had just interrupted me. Typical Poland. "S-sure, go ahead..." I could feel my palms start to get sweaty, and my heart beat just a little bit faster. "W-well...I think I..." He paused, took a bit of a nervous gulp, and moved his phone to his other ear. "I think I might love you...Toris..." He whispered into my ear. Well, it seemed that way, with us being on telephones and all. I sat there, my heart beating wild, a million butterflies screaming in my stomach. "A-are you there, Toris..?" He gently breathed. I had realized that we haven't really said anything for the past two minutes.

"I...I lo-" I was cut off by the sound of my doorknob turning, and the door being unlocked. I nearly screamed, staring in darkness at the direction of the door. America turned on the light, looking straight at me with angry eyes. "Why the hell are you awake, Lithuania? It's almost 4:00 in the morning! You should be getting up to start the coffee brew! And what is that in your hand? Who the fuck are you talking to?" He yelled, his hating eyes piercing me. "I...Um, I w-" "That's what I thought. Hand it over. Let me talk to this person!" I tried to hand the phone to him, but it couldn't reach to the door. "Don't be so fucking prude, hand it over!" He yelled, getting even angrier. I could feel tears burning on the rim of my eyes. "HAND IT THE FUCK OVER, OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" He yelled, clenching his fists and walking towards me. I felt one tear fall, but that didn't matter to me right now. I was too busy trying to find a way out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I've been writing for about an hour. I feel like I'm going to pass out, and drool isn't good for a keyboard. I don't really know how this story turned into this. It was normally supposed to be a short and sweet Switzerland and Austria story, but it turned into this. 0.0 Awkward, right? I don't exactly know where I'm going with this just yet. I'm going to need your feedback on it though. Oh, and sorry for the very not-awesome America. I just needed something bad to happen for some reason, and that's pretty much what came to mind. I don't know how he found out he was awake just yet, but I literally jump out my chair when I'm typing a FF or something, and I heard the doorknob start to turn, or a knock at the door. I'm not exactly fluent in Valley Girl, and I tried my best about it. I think I might've messed up Poland's pet name to Lithuania. Sorry if they seem a bit OOC, I'm working on it. Please review, I need some feedback on if I should write more of these no-papered stories. Oh, and before I forget, (again) I need a spell check on the word PEDOPHILE. Is it **pedophile**, or **paedophile**? Because that word will be in some new stories ***HINT HINT HINT*** The person (or the people) who tell me how to spell it will be credited! Thanks again for reading!


	2. I totally milked it, didn't I?

**A/N: Hello! I'm soooooooooooo sorry for the late update. I had problems with my FF computer. ANYWAY, I really don't know where I'm really going with this story, but I think I have an idea to it. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers! (it's short, are you happy now?)<strong>

* * *

><p>"HAND IT THE FUCK OVER, OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" He yelled, clenching his fists and walking towards me. I felt one tear fall, but that didn't matter to me right now. I was too busy trying to find a way out of this.<p>

"Now now, little Lithuania... You can tell me who you're talking to, or I can find out for myself. Is that what you want? Do you want me to find out?" He riled up, nearly tearing the phone out of my hands.

"Who the fuck is this, and what the hell are you doing talking to my beautiful Lithuania at this hour, huh?" America yelled into the phone, making me wince. I was scared about what Poland would say back to him.

"Oh...I see...Yes, he has...Thank you...Here you go..." America practically cheered into the phone. God, sometimes I think he's so Bipolar. I took the phone, not wanting to say anything until he left the room.

"Oops, I forgot to say... Lithuania, tell Russia that I won't become one, okay? Talk to him as long as you want, but remember that you do have coffee to brew~!" America chimed, walking back to his room, exhausted.

I carefully got up, closing and locking the door once again. I curled up to the same corner of my bed, picking up the phone and breaking the silence with a simple "Feliks, are you there...?"

"Liet, I'm here, like, don't cry, okay? You're safe when you're around me, okay?" He gently whispered in my ear in an attempt to comfort me. To tell you the truth, it worked.

"I...I won't cry... You really saved me... You know that right...?" I admitted, turning a slight red.

"I'm pretty sure I did. I like, totally milked the Russia impression..." He blabbed on and on about it. This time, I didn't really mind hearing it. He really does have a Russian impression down.

"I...I love you..." I gently whispered in a moment of silence.

"Like. what?" He replied, losing the train of thought he worked hard for during the silence.

"I said...I said that I loved you..." I repeated, feeling a tad bit more confident.

"Why do you say that, like, just out of nowhere...?" He asked.

"It wasn't that random... Before America busted in here, I was telling you that I, um, loved you..." I smiled a little, trying to picture Poland's face.

"I wish that you could come back...I want to see you..."

"Maybe you could... Could come visit America and I sometime... Russia does it countless times every week..." I grinned, hoping he would get the message.

"S-speaking of you and America, did you like, go out with him? Or have some like, intimate moment...?" I could hear the caution and hurt in his voice.

"Of course not, Poland... Why would you think that? You know that he has the hots for England. And England has the hots for France, who has the hots for EVERYTHING, and one day, they're going to come to terms and have..."

"One big THREESOME!" We both chimed in unison, laughing.

"U-um Liet... If you could like, date anyone, who would it be...?" Poland asked, sounding like a girl at a sleepover.

"Who would I date...? Well, I'm not sure..." I didn't really want to take this question. Poland may know a lot about me, but some things I just like to keep a complete secret. I don't think that he knows my full sexuality. He knows that I used to have a big crush on Russia's sister, Belarus, but after I asked her out on a real date, she broke all of my fingers. I couldn't play my viola for a week. I pretty much gave up on having crushes on girls then, but I don't think that Poland realises that. I mean, I guess I have some attraction to boys... I think it would still be awkward for me to say it aloud,

"You should know, Liet. It's IMPOOOORTANTTTT!" He whined, and I could feel him pouting.

"I don't have the exact answer to that, Poland...But if I really had to tell you... I think...I think that... Maybe it would be you. JUST MAYBE." I blushed as red as a tomato. If Spain or Romano were to see me at this state, I swear, they would've tried to take a bite out of me.

"Oh, really? I hope you like, aren't lying to me. You like, know that I don't like liars. But if I could date anyone, I would pick you too. Just because." He giggled, making my heart melt. I haven't heard him laugh in such a long time. I sat there, smiling to myself as Poland rambled on about snow, winter, goats, pocky, Russia, and other random topics. I happened to glance at the small watch on my wrist, turning it in the moonlight so I could see it better. It read 4:25. I gasped a little, remembering that I had to brew the coffee 25 minutes ago.

"Hey Liet, you alright? I heard a bit of a gasp come from your side..." He asked again. I didn't know that he cared that much... He's asked how I was three times...

"I was supposed to have the coffee on brew 26 minutes ago, that's all..." I whimpered. I wasn't exactly in the mood to see angry America.

"How long do you like, think it'll take...? I really miss like, talking to you Liet. You're probably the only one that will listen to me. I know that I'm a rambeler, but you always listen, and you make sure that you take note of what's been said. That's another reason I love you... I have something to hold onto." He quietly replied. I sat there in complete silence, his words freezing me_. _

"I-I'm your something...?" I finally cracked out some words.

"Yes, Leit, you are. Believe it or not..." He chuckled a bit, shifting in his bed.

"I...I should start the brew..." I whispered, standing to put the phone back on the hook. A small note was whisked under my door before I could hang it, so I set it down on the table next to me to go pick it up.

It was obviously America's handwriting and writing style, with it being in "text speak". It read:

_Hai Liet! Dnt wry bout da brew, I pik up sum Dunkin' on mii way ther. Get sum sleep. Nite!_

_~TheAwesomeHeroKnownAsAmerica_

I smiled at the note, placing it on the small nightstand next to my bed.

"L-Liet, you can go ahead and start the brew..." Poland sadly said, not wanting to leave.

"I don't have to do that today... But I should really get some sleep..." I replied, preparing my small bed for me to climb in.

"Okay, talk to you like, later, okay? I like, love you~!" Poland chimed before disconnecting the line.

I shrugged, placing the phone on its jack and settling into my bed. I took one last look at my watch.

4:58.

I yawned, rolling over. At least I can sleep peacefully, with knowing that my Poland is all right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please excuse the crappiness, this took about two hours, and it's now like almost 2am here anyway. I didn't really have much of a plan to this chapter, so I just went with the flow. I hope there aren't any grammar/spelling mistakes... If you have any tips, questions, concerts, flames, TORCHES, or just want to say that you like this story, leave me a review~ I'm sorry again for the late update, it's like exactly a month and 2 or 3 days... XD **

**One last thing~! I might do like a few one-shots while I'm still working on this and my other story (Like for instance, my story Summer Storms) DANKE FOR READING!**

**~A very satisfied and proud with this chapter, Markey :3**


	3. Cleaning

**A:N: Hullo there! Guess who? OMGEE I'm updating TWICE IN THE SAME MONTH! That's so new for me! C: Anyway, I hope you enjoy the third instalment to **_**Insert Crappy Title Here 'til I Get A Better One! **_

**Warnings: I think I'm in a mood... To change this to M! X3 I'm so sorry, watch this be all "not having to do with the story at all" or "too soon into the story to be good D:" Writing it in 1****st**** person is scary... it's awkward... it's DIRTY... It's my first smutish scene EVAR, so be nice...**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning, the sun shining brightly through the window. I got ready for a normal day, though it wouldn't be. I had a feeling that it just wouldn't. I did my regular routine, making fruit tea, cooking a small breakfast, watering the household plants, and cleaning the kitchen. If I didn't do these things in that exact order, I would have to do it over, no matter what I had to do. I guess you could say that an OCD is to blame. When I finally finished reorganising the cabinets, I walked to America-kun's room. Though I had cleaned it the day before, it was rather messy. I smiled to myself, picking up the dirty clothes and tossing them in the basket next to the door. After making his bed and dusting, I decided to peek under his bed. America usually calls under his bed "The Black Hole", because I usually don't clean under there. I gently raised the corner of the sheets, fearful of what I would see.<p>

"Oh my..." I whispered to myself, my mouth agape at the sight before me. Mindless items thrown there, old clothes over there; it was just a huge mess. I stood, mentally shaking my head, to go get a trash can and broom.

I took a deep breath, bending over the bed once more. I found things I would never think that America would own. Of course I saw bags of fast food, random cups, and old Chinese food cartons, but I didn't expect to see watercolour paints and an old trophy. Halfway through the search, I found a small black box. I gently shook it, seeing if it was worth saving. It made a few clunking noises. I put it to my left to make sure I didn't throw it away.

Three hours later, I had gone from one side of his bed to the other. I threw away more than I kept, which was normal for me in America's room. I slowly rearranged the newfound items in his room, polishing what needed to be polished and stacking them on his dresser. I took a longing glance at the black box, the only thing left on the floor. I sighed, picking it up to put it on the bed so I could sweep. I quickly swept, my curiosity finally getting to me.

I slowly popped the lid to the box, unsure of what I would see. I gasped, my face probably flushing at the sight before me. Inside the small box, many adult novelties were neatly stacked. I uttered out a small chuckle. I was surprised that America would actually be into this kind of stuff. Of course, there were the traditional handcuffs and a few gags, and some cherry scented lube. I bravely searched around the box, getting more curious by the second. I pulled out a mysterious white bottle. I squeezed a little out onto my fingers, rubbing them together. It generated this cooling, tingling, burning sense... Yet it felt so good...

I bit my bottom lip, an obvious sign that I was being a bit turned on by this. I lay down on America's bed, letting my senses take over. I took a deep breath, slowly bringing my hands down my chest. I stopped them at my hips, slowly bringing them to the front of my chest. I gently rubbed my arousal through my loose jeans, letting out a low moan. I flushed at the noise that just came out my mouth.

_Was I really going to do this...? I mean, I am home alone... And I haven't done this in a while... _I thought, shifting on top of the bed. I gave myself a small nod, telling myself that I could do this... And that I would. I slipped my right hand under the loose waistband of my jeans, rubbing a little faster on my erection. I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut. My left hand snaked under my shirt, teasing a nipple. I loudly moaned, bringing my right hand up to pull my jeans to my knees, my underwear following. I opened one eye, reaching to grab that white bottle from earlier. I spread the substance gingerly on my erection, feeling the cool tingling.

I moaned as I began to stroke, the cooling sense making it even more enjoyable. As the burning intensified, my hand travelled faster, making me mewl in pleasure. I was so caught up that I didn't hear the turn of the front door's doorknob, or the opening and closing of the front door. I didn't hear the jingle of America's bag hitting the couch, or the footsteps up to the room I was in.

"L-Lithuania...? W-what are you doing?" Oh, shit. I was caught. I stopped dead in my tracks, my face flushed, eyes not meeting his.

"A-America-kun..! I d-didn't... I..." I couldn't find the right words to say. If I wasn't in trouble for last night, I sure am now... I heard him take a few steps closer to me. I closed my eyes, flinching.

But he didn't hit me... I opened my eyes, surprised to see large blue orbs staring back. He was grinning, and his hands were slowly moving down my body.

"A-America-kun... Please... S-stop..." I tried to shift him away, but he pinned me down. He tried to apply kisses to my face and neck, but I squirmed away from each of them. He frowned, burrowing his eyebrows. The frown instantly turned into a smirk as he gently rubbed on my erection with his leg. I gasped, subconsciously bucking up to his touch. I guess he took that as a sign to go further, dragging an arm down to my erection, stoking it.

"A-Alfred!" I moaned in pleasure. I guess I'm a bit of a screamer. Just a little bit.

"Should I go faster...?" He whispered huskily into my ear, nibbling. I nodded fiercely, panting. He picked up the pace, teasing my erection with the tip of his thumb. I took in a sharp breath, leaning into his touch.

"Oh, Alfred..." I panted, grasping at the sheets.

He leaned over, breathing into my ear, "Come for me, babe..." I came with a loud cry, America still teasing me. I watched through half-lidded eyes as he licked my release off of his hand. I lay there, flushed, panting, and tired. America pulled up my underwear and pants, sitting me up.

"If I ever come home, and you're getting off without me there, I swear, I will make you scream so loud, you'll break a window*****." He whispered in my ear, pulling the covers over my body.

I felt sleep carrying me away, but one thing flashed into my mind.

Poland.

I promised him innocence, and this is what I give him? I..I feel like I let him down... How am I ever going to tell him about this...?

I drifted off into a troubled sleep, my mind filled with Poland once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, look! It's 3:33am! This took me about 2 days to get through, but I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. It's like 1,165 words long! Sorry for any errors at all, they were both brainstormed and typed early in the morning. Sorry if the M scene is too crappy, that was my first... Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna kill me because of it? Go ahead; leave me a comment! :3 U MAD? *shot***

***: That star thingy is supposed to be there. I made this up one day when my friends and I were having some perverted talk (which is normal for me) and I just shouted that across the classroom. I was sent to the office. But hey, the Principal thought it was PRETTY FUNNY. (Thank Gott she's a Yaoi fan...) ANOTHER UNRELATED NOTE! Microsoft Word doesn't like the word Yaoi! –raegface-**

**Ciao~!**

**~Lovin' all over this chapter, Markey.**


	4. Dirty Secrets

**A/N: Oh look, it's almost been a month since I've updated this! :3 Anyway, this was typed in the middle of the day (which is new for me) and there shouldn't really be any spelling or grammar fails. But if there are, SORRY :D Sorry if this kinda goes downhill; I'm trying (=_=;;) I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of **_Insert Crappy Title Here Til I Find A New One~!_

**Oh, and sorry about the fail at Russian. Stupid old computer won't do right XU**

**Warnings: Glomping, a little (read: a lot) hand fetish, second or third base... A little voyeurism... Eh, that's it for now...**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to the ringing of a telephone. I quickly scrambled out of America's bed and into my own bedroom, rushing to pick up the phone.<p>

"H-hello?" I answered the phone.

"Ah, Privet, Lithuania... Is America there?" Russia slurred in a sultry voice.

"N-no, sir, he's out right now... Would you like me to send him a message when he gets back?" I asked.

"Ah, no thank you... I was just calling for him... He owes me something that I need right now..." He coughed.

"Well, it was nice to hear from you again, Mr. Russia..."

"The same to you, Liet..."

"Have a nice day..." I hung the phone on the hook, taking a deep breath._ I wonder what Mr. Russia would call America for... Maybe it's best I stay out of things for right now... _I sighed, resting against the wall. I was bored. Unbelievably, I was bored.

"Knock knock~" I walked up to the door, looking through the small peephole.

"Liet~ It's like, totes me~!" I know that voice.

"P-Poland?" I yanked open the door.

Bad idea.

I nearly fell over from the force of Poland's glomp.

"Liet~! I like, totes missed you!" He happily streamed, hugging me tight.

"I...missed you too..."

He pulled out of the embrace and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "So," he started. "What's been goin' on?"

"A-ah, nothing important..." I whispered, an obvious blush creeping on my face.

He didn't reply, instead he pressed his lips onto mine. I groaned and began to move my lips against his. He kissed back, lightly walking forward, which pushed me backwards. We somehow safely made it to the couch, our tongues fighting a fierce battle. I pulled away a little, leaving a trail of saliva between our lips.

"P-Poland... I didn't think you wou-"

"I meant what I said, Liet... I couldn't... stop... thinking... about... you..." With every pause, he kissed down my jaw to my neck. I gasped as he nipped slightly at the spot right above my collarbone.

"P-Poland..." I moaned, slightly shaking under his touch. He quickly grabbed for my rough hands, pulling them up to his face.

"Tsk, tsk," He sighed. "Your hands... They look horrible, Liet," He leaned over, gently kissing the back of it.

"W-well sorry... I work hard at my job sometimes..." I blushed. I love the way Poland's lips felt against my skin.

"Hmm... I wonder..." He whispered to himself before dragging his tongue against the side of my index finger.

"Ngh.. Poland..." I moaned, flushing even more. I don't think I'd ever admit it, but I might have a thing for people worshiping my hands...

"Y-your hands... They don't taste like what I thought they would..." He moaned quietly, taking another lick.

"W-what did you expect it to taste like..?"

He shrugged. "They taste sweet... And salty..."

He leaned in, close to my ear and saucily whispered. "I like it."

I moaned loudly at his voice, grabbing his face and roughly forcing his lips on mine. He quickly deepened our kiss, moving his hands down my back. I lay down on the couch, letting Poland climb on top of me, straddling my hips.

Then he stopped.

"Did you hear that...?" He asked, leaning off me.

"I-It sounds like America..." I straightened up on the couch and smoothed down my hair. "He doesn't know that you were coming today..."

"Well, you said that Russia drops by every so often; so why can't I?" He smiled, wiping a bit of slobber from his bottom lip. I returned the smile, giving him a small peck and straightening his shirt out.

"Liet, it's me~!" America chimed behind the door. I quickly stood, jogging to open it.

"Hey..." He smiled, pushing himself through the door. He failed to notice Poland on the couch, staring at him with hating eyes.

"Poland is just dropping by," I gestured to Poland. He smiled, waving a bit.

"Hello, Poland," He nodded, walking to his room.

"Hey Liet! Is the guest room clean? I might have Russia stay in there for a few... Weeks~!" He yelled from his room.

"It should be..." I said in a normal voice, quietly shifting back to Poland.

"Am I staying with you?" Poland asked, gazing into my eyes. I flushed a deep red, not wanting to break the gaze.

"Y-yes.." I whispered, leaning in a little bit to kiss him. He leaned the rest of the way, connecting or lips.

"Nugh..." I groaned, quickly deepening the kiss.

"Hey, Liet! I think I broke my s-" America yelled, walking into the room.

I was too caught up in the kiss to notice he was standing right there.

"Oh wow, Liet! I didn't know you were like that! Man, I should go get my camera!" He yelled again, ending it with his signature laugh.

I froze.

Poland smirked within the kiss and began to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I didn't move.

He pulled away "What's wrong? America's not going to do anything to us~" He giggled.

This is not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This took about 2 days :3 I enjoy this chapter a bit too much... this will probably be the last update before school starts. T^T But I'll survive! There are probably mistakes, please tell me where and what they are so I can fix it. Thanks for reading! I still need a new name for this! :3 Sorry for the abrupt stop, I wasn't in the best mood to be writing this ^ ^;;;**

**Please R and R! Tell me what I need to do next! ^ ^**

**~Markey**


End file.
